


baby, i’m starstruck by you.

by irlhendery



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, based off of a tweet i saw......, mentions of Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa - Freeform, read to see if chan is whipped for san back, san is whipped for chan, someone be the chan to my san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: in which ateez’ choi san has a crush on stray kids’ bang chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Choi San
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	baby, i’m starstruck by you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a tweet that i saw that said something like ‘bang chan and san once dated’ and i thought it was so funny until this happened  
> some of this might be inaccurate because san and chan have literally never interacted  
> title inspired by scary love by the neighbourhood  
> enjoy :]

it made total sense to have a crush on bang chan. 

almost the whole industry did, whether it was romantically or not. female and male idols would be swooning over him, making them immediately fall head over heals just by him smiling their way. bang chan was known for befriending nearly everybody for a reason. his charms would make you automatically attracted to him in any and every way. his dimples and smiles were difficult to resist, his laugh was like a melody you could play on repeat. his leadership and kindness would make you question if it was possible to be that perfect. it was surprising to see him be so humble when almost everyone bowed down to him. he was just so considerate, enjoyable, thoughtful, handsome, beautiful, admirable, and everything else in between. 

so yes, it did make sense for choi san to have a crush on him. 

and it took him a long while for him to finally accept this. 

let’s be honest, if you were to have a crush on bang chan then you would feel a little sad because you were just another person who admires him. it seems like he already has people crushing over him that you’d just feel like another one of those people, right? that’s what san felt like. 

san just thought that it was a liking he had for the older like he did for everyone else. a small, mutual liking. but the more he interacted and talked with him he noticed that, _oh no_ , he’s falling way too deep. to the point where his heartbeat races rapidly when he’s around him and he’s all san can think about. it was also impossible to stay away from him when ateez and stray kids are known for being #1 besties, especially when it comes to changbin and wooyoung (those two can never get enough of each other). 

and it was upsetting to san, because he knew how stupid it was for him to fall for him, and how he didn’t have a chance. hell, he didn’t even know if chan was gay, so why was he crushing on him?

he never thought about telling anyone about how he felt for chan, and he didn’t plan on it. he didn’t want to cause anything to happen between the two groups, and he didn’t want to face embarrassment. he really thought he would be able to keep his secret, well, a secret. he really, really thought he could. until he couldn’t. 

maybe if he wasn’t so _oblivous_ with how he acted with chan, they wouldn’t be here. they, as in san and hongjoong, and here, as in in hongjoong’s room. 

when hongjoong announced out loud for san to meet him in his room, the other member’s shared looks between each other. they wondered, _what did san do? is he in trouble?_ san himself was worried. he thought over the things he did the past days. it didn’t seem like he did anything wrong. well, anything he thought was wrong. everyone was confused, even seonghwa looked over at hongjoong with a questioning look. hongjoong just gestured a ‘ _i’ll tell you later_ ’ look. 

everyone stayed quiet as san walked across the room and followed hongjoong into his room. all they could was wait and see what the outcome of this was. 

“san,” hongjoong started, staring into the younger of the two, “is there something you wanna tell me?”

san looked back up at hongjoong, an invisible question mark hanging by his head. 

“what do you mean, hyung?” san asked. he didn’t know what hongjoong was getting at. is he trying to make san admit something? then he caught on.

”oh, are you talking about your missing bag of chips. i already told you, i saw jongho at last night eating th-“

”that’s not it, san. what’s happening with you and bang chan?”

everything grew still and quiet. the tension got thicker as hongjoong kept his eye contact. san froze, his hands stopping mid air when explaining about hongjoong’s missing chips. his mouth got dry. he suddenly wasn’t able to speak or move. san lowered his head so he was now looking at the white, clean bedsheets that laid on hongjoong and seonghwa’s shared bed. 

“uh.... what- what do you mean? me and chan hyung are just- just friends,” san cringed when letting that last word slip out his mouth, “there’s nothing happening between channie hyung and i, we’re just close friends.”

”close enough to give him a nickname?” hongjoong asked, his gaze a little softer now. 

san’s face went red. he didn’t mean to let himself say that. hongjoong put a hand on his thigh. 

“so? what’s happening? do you like him or-“

”i’m so sorry hyung! i didn’t mean to ever fall for him i just couldn’t help myself! and-and i’m sorry if anything happens between ateez and stray kids. i really am sorry hyung. i-i-i’ll make myself not like him a-anymore and i won’t t-talk-talk to him ag-agai.....” 

his sentence couldn’t be finished before he let himself break and let out a sob. hongjoong carefully pulled the younger man into his arms and rocked him, rubbing his back.

”hey! hey calm down, ok? i’m not mad or anything. nothing will happen between our groups, alright? i was just asking because you’ve been a bit weird when he’s around. i didn’t want to think there were problems between you two. but now i know what’s happening. stop crying, yeah? you’re not in trouble.”

right. he’s not in trouble. and he’s probably made himself look really dumb. san made himself crying and just let himself focus on the feeing of hongjoong’s arms around him.

has san really been that obvious? if hongjoong was able to notice, then maybe the other members have been able to too? or even the members of stray kids. or even the fans? oh, maybe even chan himself?? this wasn’t good. 

“but you know... i’m not sure if you want chan to find out, or anyone else. and i was able to notice your behavior. so just be careful, yeah? i don’t care what happens between you guys though,” hongjoong reassured, helping san sit up. 

san nodded, now sitting back up. hongjoong was right, he needs to watch himself and how he acts. it would be bad if he got caught being all googly eyed for chan. 

“also..... i don’t want to panic you, but we have promotions the same time as them. which means we’ll be going to music shows with them.” hongjoong said, a slight smirk on his face. does he think this was amusing?

”yup.... yup yup yeah i knew that haha.....” 

he’s doomed. 

ateez and stray kids had their own rooms, but shared the same lobby. so you can imagine it’s hard not to see members from the other group while waiting their turn to perform. it was also hard for san to stop staring at chan whenever they crossed paths. 

but then he remembered what hongjoong said. he can’t let himself be obvious. by this point, he has told his own members his feelings for the leader of the other group. 

( _“WE KNOW.” they all said in their different ways when san has brought up the topic. his eyed widened and looked back down at his food with a shade of red covering his face. san thought telling everyone during dinner time was a convenient time since they were together for every meal. he really was that obvious, huh._

_wooyoung giggled beside him and patted his thigh, “don’t worry, i won’t tell changbin, and you know i tell him everything!” he said while beaming._

_san nodded, but then whipped his head over to the younger._

_”EVERYTHING??” he screeched. his face grew warm again as he thought about the things wooyoung must have told changbin. that little rat._ )

ateez sat in their respective seats getting their hair and makeup done. in between san and yunho was a monitor. the monitor was there in case the group getting ready was curious to see the other group and wanted to watch them perform. so, san turned it on so he could watch stray kids perform. er, more like chan perform. 

san kept his eyes trained on chan whenever he was in the frame. he watched how chan rap and sing flawlessly. how whenever he danced his moves were so smooth yet so full of energy. and how whenever he lifted his mic up to his lips, you were able to see his muscular and veiny arms. san felt weak in the knees, even if he was sitting down. 

he didn’t notice that his face has gone red, so when the makeup artist gave him a weird stare, he tried defending himself. ripping his eyes off the screening, he looked at her with shaking eyes. 

“it-it’s just really warm in here, haha.....” san said not-so-smoothly. _nice going san, you totally convinced her._ all the makeup artist did was give him a hand held fan, and went to go help someone else. san mentally face palmed and slouched in his seat. don’t be obvious, he reminded himself. if he acts like this just from watching his crush on a screen then he’s just dying to know how he’ll act face to face with him. 

his thoughts were broken when he heard cheers and applauding from the other room. maybe he lied when he said that last statement. 

he got up from his seat and followed the sound. and there behold, stray kids. but in san’s eyes, chan was the only one in his vision. they were all sweaty covered, downing water bottles, and wiping their faces with towels. it wasn’t a very appealing sight to see, but chan always looked attractive (in san’s personal opinion). his little day dream was interrupted by hyunjin coming up and greeting him. 

nothing much happened between the two other than san hyping him up, saying how good he was and how he did an amazing job. hyunjin smiled and thanked him, and told san how he would do an incredible job himself when it’s his turn. san did this with all the stray kids members until he reached chan. _don’t be obvious._

chan approached him and gave him his signature smile. san’s heart stopped for a minute. how was he ever able to survive an interaction with this guy before. he shook his head slightly, and smiled back at him, bowing his head. 

“sannie!~ how are you? you saw me perform, yeah? you think it was good?” chan asked. 

san didn’t miss the way chan said ‘me’ instead of ‘us’ when asking about the performance, but didn’t think too much about it. he also didn’t miss the way his stomach erupted butterflies when chan called him by that nickname. _what a tease_. 

“hi channie hyung!~ i’m doing very well. and yes, i did see you! you were so good, you really amaze me everytime i watch you.” san said, tilting his head while looking at him (trying to be casual and _not obvious_ , remember). san thought he probably said too much but then chan chuckled, tilting his head down to hide his embarrassment. god, he’s really gonna be the death of san. 

“ah thank you~ you’re too kind really. i’m looking forward to you performing. you know, i’m always enchanted by your dancing and performing. you’re just so... amazing.”

ok, call san delusional, but he swore he saw some pink appear on chan’s cheeks. maybe he was hallucinating. yeah, thats probably it. but he knows that the pink on his own cheeks _wasn’t_ a hallucination so he tried to cover it up. 

“oh wow, thank you so much chan. i appreciate it, i really do. i hope you watch me well~“

this was san’s attempt at flirting, winking and all. after all, san knows how good of a flirt he is. his own members get red-faced from san’s flirting, so he knows he must have gotten chan. 

usually chan would just laugh his flirting off (yes, he had flirting with him multiple times. no, he’s not gonna talk about it), but this time his face got even redder than usual. chan moved his eyes away from san and onto somewhere else, nodding shyly. 

that, san knows, wasn’t something san had hallucinated. he made chan shy. _flustered_. he made _the_ bang chan’s face red and heart race. wow, he knew he was powerful but he didn’t know he was that powerful. he’s proud of himself. 

their ‘conversation’ was cut off my hongjoong yelling over at him, telling him it’s his turn. san looked at chan one more time before wishing him goodbye. 

“remember to watch me~” san said, suddenly feeling full of confidence and energy from their talk.

chan just stared at him as he walked away, trying to calm his racing heart. _curse you choi san for making me feel this way._

“he’s just so amazing, minnie, i don’t get it! you saw him perform too, right? you saw how good he was! he completely blew my mind. i can watch him for-“

”forever? yeah, you said that before,” seungmin said as he helped chan make dinner for everyone. 

stray kids were back at their dorm from the music show, now taking their time to wash up and eat before spending the rest of the evening resting. it was chan and seungmin’s turn to make dinner. and seungmin was chan’s oh so lucky winner to hear about chan’s nightly ‘rant’ about san. 

you see, chan likes san. wow big deal. no, it really is a big deal. chan isn’t known for having crushes. yeah, he gets giddy pretty easily when given compliments or flirted with, but he never really falls for people. that’s why the day choi san first came in and flirted with him, he was worried he was dying with how fast his heart was racing. 

he was happy to know that he wasn’t dying, but he indeed has gained a crush on san. and as cheesy and cliche as it sounds, chan was excited. he hasn’t had a crush in a long while, so to feel all these tummy flips and quickening heartbeats when his crush was around was so exciting to him. 

“you’ve been talking about him like he’s a king, hyung. i agree he’s amazing, but if you’re gonna gush about him then keep it to yourself. you and your gross love stuff makes me sick,” seungmin teased as he put some kimchi on a plate. 

chan huffed, and helped put the plates that had been filled with food around the table. maybe he has gone overboard with his talks about san. but can you blame him? no. exactly. 

everyone was called for dinner time, and they all settled themselves down at the table. after today’s schedule, they were dying to have a hearty meal. 

“wah~ this is really good,” felix commented, continuing to shovel his food into his mouth. chan and seungmin both smiled and thanked him. 

once they were done eating, chan and felix offered to do the dishes. at first, jisung wanted to help instead since chan already helped with making the food, but the leader insisted. 

that’s where felix and chan are right now. felix washing and rinsing the dishes while chan dried them and put them away. felix took this as a chance to ask chan about today. 

“so hyung, how are you and san?” felix casually asked, using english. the question nearly made chan drop the plate he was holding. what kind of question is that? him and san are just fine. they’re just friends after all. 

chan looked around to see if anyone else was around before answering, “what do you mean? me and sannie are just fine. what kind of question is that anyways? you don’t see me asking you ‘so felix, how are you and jongho?’ dont you think it’s kinda weird?”

maybe chan did, no, he totally did sound super defensive. he kind of exploded there and made himself look even more suspicious than he has been the past few days. felix stopped scrubbing down the sink and looked at chan. yeah, he’s definitely caught on. good going christopher.

“why are you so defensive about it, huh? i only just asked. what, is something happening between you two?~” the younger teased, elbowing chan. chan’s face went red and scoffed. 

“i’m not defensive! and nothing is happening! nothing at all!” he tried to sound convincing, but with the state his red face and pouty lips are in, he didn’t look convincing at all. 

“really? what was that little interaction you had with him then, hm? i saw it. he was flirting with you and you went red! you didn’t even giggle! i definitely think he’s doing something to you because you never do that with anyone else.” felix explained, now dried off his hands and faced chan fully. “you know you can tell me yeah? even though you don’t really need to. since we started promoting, you started acting different with him than you do with any of the other members.”

has chan been just as oblivious? it worried him that felix was able to catch on that fast. maybe it’s because he knows him so well. yeah, that’s probably it. and he knows he can tell felix about how he has had a crush on san for a while. 

“so what if i like him? i don’t think we’ll be able to actually get together or something like that. everyone will find out, and i don’t want to ruin our reputation along with ateez’. plus i don’t even think he likes me the same way-“

”he flirts with you.”

”he flirts with everyone! he’s a flirt! that’s his natural state.” chan stated, eyes moving all over the room as he talked. he hasn’t noticed just how upsetting this topic made him. ‘ _i don’t think we’ll be able to actually get together or something like that_ ’. he frowned even more and looked down at the ground. maybe this situation is getting to him more than it needs to be.

san and chan haven’t gotten that close, but they’re close enough to know that they really want to ask each other out. they both want to take the risk and hang out with each other, by themselves, as a date.

they are close enough to have a massive crush on each other. close enough to admire and love everything about the other. close enough to find each other so endearing when doing something so domestic, even if it’s small. they might not hang out a lot, but when their groups are together they longly stare at the other, wanting nothing more than go just sit close together and maybe even hold hands. they want to start doing small things to each other like that, like they’re a _couple_. 

so that’s what they started doing.

the first time was when wooyoung and changbin wanted to hang out, along with san, yunho and chan. they were walking down the street so they could find a park to sit at and relax. it was around 7 pm so it was dark. san took this as his chance to pull a move on him. 

changbin and wooyoung walked in front, while san and yunho walked behind them, and chan trailed close at the end. while the wooyoung was talking loudly to changbin and yunho about god-knows-what, san slowed his pace so we could talk along side with chan. 

“hi,” san said, giving chan a small smile. chan gave san a small smile back. _cute_. now he just has to have a conversation with him. easy peasy.

“hi san, what’s up?” chan asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. san shrugged as a response to chan’s question. 

“nothing, saw you were a little lonely back here so i decided to join you,” the younger of the two said. “are you having fun?”

”oh, yeah! i’ve been wanting to get out for a while, and get some fresh air. it’s better considering i’m with some friends,” chan explained, looking over san and smiling at him again. _friend, huh? maybe not for long._ san nodded, agreeing with him. 

eventually they reached a park where they could hang out at. san also noticed that wooyoung has not stopped talking since they got together. he’s not complaining or anything, but how does he have so much to say? 

just like earlier, san was beside chan. not much talking happened between them, but they still enjoyed each other’s presence. 

chan looked up at the night sky. he loved how clear it was tonight. one was able to see the stars and the moon shine brightly. san glanced over at chan and then up at what he was staring at. 

“oh wow, it’s so pretty,” san commented, admiring how nice the sky looked with stars and constellations sprinkled in the sky. chan hummed. 

san tried his best to look at chan without the older noticing. he felt heart quicken at the sight of the moonlight hitting chan’s face. the stars reflecting brightly in chan’s eyes. his lips slightly parted as he kept staring up at sky. san thought he looked absolutely stunning. he could never get enough of the sight of chan. 

“but... they’re not as pretty as you,” san complimented, eyes still trained on chan. _there he goes with his flirting_ , chan thought, _making me fall even more for him_. but was he doing more than flirting? did he perhaps really mean this instead of just saying it to get a reaction out of chan? oh chan had absolutely hoped so.

chan looked over at san with a red colored face. he only looked down and messed with his hands that were in his lap. he shook his head.

”i think you’re prettier than the stars..” chan mumbled, both embarrassed and surprised that he managed to say that.

san’s eyes widened. he wasn’t expecting chan to say anything back, but he was glad that he did. chan was proud the he made san the shy one for once. made him feel a little more confident with where they are going. san’s own blush appeared on his face as he smiled shyly, looking away. 

their little moment was interrupted by wooyoung yelling that it’s time they should go.

on their walk back, san and chan were noticeably close. their arms brushed up against each other, sharing whispers and thoughts of some things that they walked pass, giggling like highschool sweethearts. the other three that accompanied them tried hard to not notice them, especially when chan asked san for his phone number. 

( _“just in case of emergencies, y’know?” chan said whenever changbin asked why he had asked for san’s number._

_“uh huh, and was saying that he’s prettier than the stars an emergency too?” changbin said, an amused smile on his face. chan just shoved him and tried to focus back on the movie they were watching._

_asking was the least changbin can do since he was one of the victims who had to witness the two flirting. it was only fair._ ) 

the second time was the last time they needed to try because san had the balls to ask chan on a real date. 

it wasn’t as easy as san had thought, even if he did ask over text. it was still nerve-racking. he even asked hongjoong for advice, knowing he was the one who asked seonghwa on their first date. 

hongjoong shrugged, “i just asked. i was confident he was gonna say yes so i wasn’t worried. why, are you gonna ask chan out?”

san had left the room before he could answer his question. yes, he was gonna ask chan on a date. and it could only go one way or another. 

he wasn’t worried that he was gonna get rejected. after that one night chan had told him that he was ‘prettier than the stars’, he had no problem thinking that the older was not going to reject him. no, the problem was how he was going to ask him. should he be casual? should he say it to his face instead? should he send him a long paragraph explaining how he feels? 

then it hit him that he never really told chan about his crush on him. they just kind of got the hint that, yeah, they like each other and started growing closer like that. not that san was complaining, if anything he was grateful. grateful that he didn’t have to face chan and explain how he felt about him. at least, he didn’t have to do that yet.

but that then made him wonder, when did chan ever start liking me? san should’ve caught on with how chan does act differently with him than he does with other people, and that he should’ve assumed that chan has the hots for san. san was flattered. and happy chan felt the same.

to be honest, he didn’t know how chan would like it. maybe he could like anything. wait, if chan did accept his date, what would they do? it’s kinda risky to a normal date without getting caught. oh god, san didn’t think this through. 

he was probably way too caught up in his head because mingi noticed how he had looked spaced out. the younger didn’t wanna bother him though, so he just slowly left the room they were both in to give him some space. 

letting out a frustrated sigh, he just decided to yolo it. pulling out his phone and pulling up his and chan’s chat, he typed away. 

**me** _5:32 PM_

hey, wanna hang out on saturday? 

**chan** _5:37 PM_

yeah sure! what time? :)

 **me** _5:39 PM_

any time that’s fine for you :)

 **chan** _5:41 PM_

cool! let’s meet at 3 :) and if you don’t mind, we can maybe hang in my studio? it’s ok if you dont wanna

 **me** _5:43 PM_

no its fine!! i’d be happy to hang out in your studio :)

 **chan** _5:44 PM_

good! it’s a date then :)

san felt his face get incredibly warm. ‘it’s a date then’. it’s a date. with chan. he’s having a date with chan. a _date_. in chan’s _studio_. san didn’t think chan would be the type to move that fast (if that meant anything) but he’s glad they’re slowly getting more intimate. he hurriedly typed a reply back, biting his lip to hide his smile that was growing on his face. 

**me** _5:46 PM_

yeah, a date. see you saturday:) 

he tossed his phone away before getting to see what chan would say. san started thinking about the possibilities on what would happen saturday. they were gonna hang out in chan’s studio, most likely because chan had work he couldn’t miss, but what would san do? maybe chan would show him what he would usually do and perhaps even teach san a few things. chan would maybe show him his upcoming group’s new title track. it would be good, he bet. oh, what if they start a song together? now that’s a different level of romance. 

pushing his brows together, he started thinking about other possibilities. they would be alone. maybe they would even kiss. make out. other things that san shouldn’t be thinking about. san shivered at the thought, biting his lip harder. _let’s just wait to see if anything like that will happen_ san thought to himself. 

now he just couldn’t wait til saturday. it seemed so far away even if it was wednesday. san got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to make himself something, his mood now being at it’s highest. 

he had just got himself a date with bang chan. 

when san arrived in front of chan’s studio, he hesitated a bit. he never thought that saturday would come this fast, and he really thought two days would be enough to prepare himself, but he thought wrong. taking in a few deep breathes, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. after a good five seconds, the man of the hour opened the door. oh wow, he was stunning. wearing his usual black hoodie with dark blue jeans, and his hair in a natural state, unlike it being styled like how it is on stage. and he was barefaced, which was one thing san couldnt get over. he always saw fans online screaming over barefaced bang chan (and maybe he would scream along), but seeing it in person was a whole new experience. 

chan on the other hand was taking in san’s beauty himself. san was wearing a winter jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, with black ripped jeans. his pink hair also being in a natural state, and also not wearing any makeup like chan himself. breaking out of his daydream, he smiled. 

“hey! glad you could make it, come in,” chan stepped away from the door entry to let san in. 

san gave him a smile back, and walked in. the studio was just like how he saw from chan’s vlives. 

“yeah, i couldn’t have missed it,” san said, turning to look at chan. 

“also i hope you don’t mind being in here, i didn’t have much a choice, but i can make the most of it i hope,” chan explained, sitting in his chair that he always sat in. 

the pink haired man shook his head, “don’t apologize! i really don’t mind. plus i’ve always wanted to visit and see what it’s like”, he said, taking a seat in the one chan had out beside his own. 

“yeah.. there’s not much of a tour since it’s not big, but like right here,” chan pointed at his computer screen, “is where all the magic happens.”

san giggled at chan’s comment and looked at his screen. it looked like he was working on another song. then it hit him that chan has many, many songs hidden away. 

“how do you always come up with song ideas. and like, the motivation to do it? because it seems like a lot of work?” san asked. 

chan then went on to explain. and thats how most of their date went. chan showed san some bits of songs they had completed, explained his thought process. san also noticed how there were many different genres that chan was able to produce, and that was just so cool to him. 

he really thought that this date had brought them closer. san learned some things about chan that made him like him even more than before (if that was possible). chan would listen tentatively when san would explain something. it warmed san’s heart and made him feel butterflies. chan was just like how people described him. san thought if he stayed with him any longer, he might explode and just confess his love right then and there. 

so that’s what he did. or, something like it. 

san paused before starting to speak. “chan, i don’t know if you have caught on, but, i really like you. like, a huge crush. and i have for a while now. i thought telling you would be better than you just guessing or assuming, because you deserve to know. i really, really like you bang chan. i hope one day... you know... we can get closer and be something more.”

he was afraid to look up at chan and see his expression, so he kept his eyes down on his hands that were in front of him. did he say a lot? or enough? or maybe not enough? he didn’t know, but he just hoped that he got his point across. after all, he just properly confessed. and after a long silence, he thought he had ruined everything. _stupid san!_ he thought, _you scared him and now he’s gonna hate you and kick you out!_ san was too into his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the hand that chan had placed on san’s wrist. chan speaking was what caught san off guard. 

“san.. i’m really happy. i mean, that you feel the same. and that you decided to tell me. it wouldn’t have been fun trying to guess whether you really do like me or not, even if you have been dropping hints. but i’m glad we’re on the same page. and you know what, if you’re ready for something more, then i am too.” 

san raised his head, looking right at chan. he was hoping he wasn’t dreaming, or imagined any of the words chan had said. _oh my god, is chan leaning in? he is. he’s leaning in. oh my god san pay attention pay atte-_

chan’s lips were softer and plusher than they looked. san wasn’t exaggerating when he said they felt like heaven. letting a breath out, san put his hand onto chan’s cheek, and tilted his head. chan pulled him in closer by pulling him by his thin and pretty waist. he knew his waist was small but getting to feel it was even better.

if san was being honest, be really thought he would wake up soon. this whole date, he felt like he would wake up from a dream. it felt so unreal, and that the universe was playing a trick on him. but the universe was playing fair for once, by letting him have the privilege of having chan’s heart and getting to kiss him. 

after a good few minutes of kissing (more like making out), they pulled away for their much needed air. san kept his eyes closed, and leaned his forehead onto chan’s. chan opened his eyes and stared at san. _beautiful_ , he thought. san then opened his eyes, smiled, and gave a shy giggle. _even more beautiful._

the pure feeling of euphoria filled them both up. they smiled like newly weds on their wedding. how cheesy. it seemed like chan couldn’t contain his feelings because he pulled san into his lap and hugged him. 

“please san, i know we haven’t been close for long, but let’s be boyfriends. i don’t think i could handle seeing you flirt with everyone knowing you’re not mine.” chan had said, burying his head into san’s neck. 

san was surprised to see chan already so clingy, and it was just their first date. but it’s not like he was complaining. he thought that chan really did like him a lot, and that he really is being genuine. that also made him realize just how much he naturally flirty he is. it’s not really his fault, he’s just like that. maybe he’ll tone it down for chan. san couldn’t help but smile, heart swelling at chan’s words. he mindlessly wrapped his arms around chan’s neck. 

“oh course, chan. i didn’t think you would ask so quick, but i’m not against it. i’ll be more than happy to be your boyfriend.”

and that, my friends, was how bang chan and choi san got together. confessing on their first date and sharing a kiss. 

this didn’t stop the fact that a few days later, they met up again, but this time with their group mates with them. it wasn’t that difficult getting 16 men in one room, surprisingly. after they all settled comfortably, san cleared his throat to get everyones attention. 

“so, i have an announcement, and we should discuss it.”

chan and san were sitting apart from each other, so that it wasn’t obvious what they were about to say. but it was probably obvious enough having both groups all together. i mean, yeah it was common to have them all hang in one big group, but it wasn’t common at all for all of them getting together to ‘discuss something’.

”so... ah i don’t really know how to say this. but a few days ago, i recently got in a relationship with someone. and that effects all of us because....”

”it’s me he got together with,” chan had said, finishing his sentence. san looked up at chan, giving him an encouraging smile and silently reassuring him. 

wooyoung groaned, “finally! you know how hard it was seeing you guys nearly suck each other’s faces off!”

hongjoong reached over to shove the younger, but then diverted his attention to san, and smiled. 

“that’s really good to hear. i’m happy for you both. i wish you guys a healthy and long relationship.”

everyone else agreed, sending the couple wishes and congratulations. then, hongjoong spoke again. 

“but.. i agree this will effect us slightly. i don’t mind what happens between you guys, but don’t be letting it show in public.”

the other members all nodded, agreeing. san and chan agreed themselves agreed. 

“but other than that... i’m happy for you guys, really. also, if you’re planning on doing anything, please do not do it in our place-“

”uh uh, there’s no way they’re gonna do it at our dorm!” changbin had butted in, crossing his arms, “we have a baby!”

”hey! i just graduated! i am not a baby!” jeongin said, letting a frustrated huff.

while both groups went back and forth, san and chan went red. san just laughed nervously, chan covered his face from embarrassment.

they probably seem like they want to disappear, but san and chan are both lucky to have accepting and supportive group mates. 

\- bonus part: them being cute 😞 -

san giggled as chan tickled his neck with kisses. he ran his hands through the older’s hair, slightly massaging his scalp. 

“channie stop it! it tickles too much. just kiss it properly!” san exclaimed, a big smile engraved on his face. 

chan seemed to have listened to him, because his kisses felt less feathery and more heavy. san was able to feel his lips fully, now moving slowly and carefully, like chan was trying not to hurt him. san couldn’t help but feel his ears and face heat up. it’s been months but chan never failed to make chan like jello when he fills his neck with kisses like these. san relaxed immediately, less stiff like how he was when chan was tickling him. he let out a noise that he would describe embarrassing when chan kissed a spot specifically hard. chan knew what he was doing and san hated it. 

the other man pulled away before he could do anything else and just hovered above san. they were at the ateez dorm in the living room, and san was left alone. so he took the chance and asked chan to come over. 

“stop looking at me like that,” san said when he felt chan’s gaze on him. chan only smiled and kissed his nose. 

“but you’re so pretty,” chan said in english, kisses his forehead this time, and then his cheeks, chin, and then finally his lips. 

san kissed him back, and then pulled away just enough so that he was able to talk but feel chan’s lips at the same time. 

“i know, you’ve already told me that like a million times,” san said, slightly cocky. it was true, chan would always talk about how perfect san was to him in both english and korean. sometimes chan would mumble things under his breath in english that san couldn’t understand when they were getting intimate, but san just assumed they were good things.

chan laughed at san, going back to give him another kiss, and pulling away again.

”and i will keep telling you,” chan said. without giving san a chance to respond, he kissed him again. 

san knew that this was going to be another round of making out, so he got himself prepared for the long hours of just enjoying himself with his boyfriend. san no longer felt like he was just another admirer for chan, instead he felt like the most important person to him. and he was. and chan would make sure he felt like that.

the end :3 

**Author's Note:**

> help i was not expecting it to be this long but before i knew it i just kept on adding to the story LMAO but thx for reading ik this seems like an odd pairing but 😞 also cut me some slack im not meant to be a writer but if no one was going to make san x chan happen then i will be the bigger person and do it  
> also i might make a playlist for this story..... i have like two songs in mind so who knows


End file.
